I discovered my variety of apple tree in my cultivated apple orchard located at Halen, Belgium. I noticed that the top of the Jonagold apple tree was bearing apples colored brown-red. This top and its fruit were unique on the parent tree, and the entire block of trees of Jonagold. Its fruit was already red in the beginning of September, while the rest of the cultivated fruit of Jonagold was still green.
Continued observation of the sport mutation over a period of three weeks indicated that the condition of the fruit remained stable although its color gradually became blood red.
I made cuttings from the sport in question and reproduced them by grafting. I have observed that these characteristics persist already through the second generation. The original sport of the top of my Jonagold apple tree and its descendants have the very same characteristics and fruit color as described above.